long_lost_tripletsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3 (S1)
Summary Sabrina gets a new boyfriend,Josh, but Cupcake finds out that he is only her boyfriend to get closer to Cupcake. Cupcake tries to tell Sabrina but Sabrina doesn't believe her. Meanwhile, Rocky is doing a documentary on Cupcake for a documentary contest. Rocky does get the footage & Cupcake persuades Sabrina to watch it & Sabrina does & believes her & breaks up with him. At their opening act for Katy Perry's concert, they sing Miss Movin On. Also, Rocky wins the competition. Transcript *at Cupcake's Room* Rocky: I call this very first 3rd Harmony meeting to order! *gavels* Ok for my report. I have a new song. its called Miss Movin On. *hands out copies of it* Practice it. Also I booked us to play as the opening act at Katy Perry's concert. Cupcake: Thats amazing! Sabrina: Thats great! Now hows life? Rocky: I got an a plus on my test. Cupcake: Now for my report. Ok I'm currently learning how to play some really hard music on the guitar & I am studying more. Rocky: Good now for Sabrina. Sabrina: For the band, not much pretty much the usu. For life, I got a new boyfriend! Cupcake & Rocky: *squeal* Cupcake: So whats his name? Rocky: How does he look? Cupcake: How'd you meet? Rocky: Have you kissed? Cupcake: Did you 2 go on a date yet? Sabrina: Ok to many questions but I'll answer them. Josh. Sparkling blue eyes,blonde hair,white skin. We met at the mall & I bumped into him & our eyes met & he asked "Your Cupcake's twin,Sabrina, right?" Then I said yes & he asked me out. No we haven't kissed. And we are going on a date in 15 minutes. Rocky: Sounds exciting. Sabrina: It is. All: *squeal* Cupcake: Well we'll get you ready. Then when your date is over we'll rehearse. Sabrina: Ok! *the next day* Rocky: Hey Cupcake! Cupcake: What are you doing here? I thought you went to Walker Wolf. Rocky: Well at school there is a contest & whoever makes the best documentary wins & I wanted it to do it on rich people so I asked & the school said I could film you. Penny: Hey Cupcake! Cupcake: Hey Penny! Penny: Whose that? *points to Rocky* Rocky: I'm Cupcake's triplet Rocky. I'm in a band with her. Penny: Oh so your Rocky! I thought you wouldn't dress so..... black. Rocky: Well I do. Cupcake: Anyways, lets get to that documentary. *at Walker Wolf High* Tina: Hey Sabrina! Hey Wanda! Can I hang out with you? Sabrina: Why aren't you hanging out with Rocky? Tina: She is at Raven High. Wanda: Why is she at the rich people school? Tina: She is making a documentary on rich people. Wanda: Ok then sure. Sabrina: So did I tell you guys about my boyfriend? Tina: Yeah Rocky told me you had one. Did you guys go on a date? Sabrina: Yeah. Wanda: How'd it go? Sabrina: Good. Tina: Is that him? *points to guy coming over to their table* Sabrina: Yep. hey Josh! Josh: Hey Sabrina. Wheres Cupcake? Sabrina: Uh.... at her school. Why? Josh: I uh...... want her autograph cuz I am such a huge fan. Sabrina: Well I can get her to meet you if you want. Josh: Yes please. Thanks! Your the best girlfriend ever. Sabrina: Thanks! Josh: Anytime. *the bell rings* Josh: Got to go to class. See ya later. Sabrina: See ya. *Josh leaves* Sabrina: Isn't he amazing? Wanda: Yeah. Tina: Totally. *at Raven High* Rocky: Wow they serve fancy food here. Penny: Don't they always serve steak and caviar at your school? Rocky: No. Penny: Well where do you go? South Bay High? Bail Air High? Rocky: I go to Walker Wolf. Penny: You go to that mess of- Rocky: *gives Penny the "Do you really wanna finish that sentence?" look* Penny: An awesome school! Rocky: Mmmmmhmm. Cupcake: Ok Rocky, point the camera at me. Rocky: Ok *points camera at Cupcake* Cupcake: Better. *at Cupcake's House* All: Yeah, I'm movin' on. Cupcake: That was good rehearsal. Sabrina: Yeah. Hey Cupcake. Can you meet my boyfriend? He is a really big fan & he wants to meet you very bad. Cupcake: Sure. I love my fans! Sabrina: Great. JOSH! *Josh enters* Josh: Hey! Sabrina: I'll be right back. I'm hungry. Rocky: Me too. *leaves camera behind* Cupcake: Ok so what do you want me to autograph? Josh: Actually I was wondering if I could ask you something first. Cupcake: Sure what is it? Josh: I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me. Cupcake: *slaps Josh in face* NO WAY! Your dating Sabrina! Josh: To tell the truth I only went out with her to get close to you.... Cupcake: *hits him in stomach* Josh: Ouch! Cupcake: You are in so much trouble! *Sabrina & Rocky enter* Cupcake: Sabrina! Josh is only dating you to get closer ot me! Sabrina: What?! Is this true Josh? Josh: What?! Of course not! She is the one lying! She is hitting on me behind your back! Sabrina: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CUPCAKE! I THOUGHT I TRUSTED YOU! NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN! *Sabrina & Josh exit* Cupcake: You believe me right Rocky? Rocky: Of course. I'm suprised Sabrina doesn't. She knows you way better than Josh. Cupcake: Thanks Rocky. Rocky: No problem. I'll have to cut that scene out of my documentary because thats not relevent for the project. Cupcake: Wait! Don't delete it! We can show it to Sabrina so she will believe me. Rocky: Oh right! Dumb me. *at Sabrina's house* Cupcake: *knocks* Sabrina: *opens the door* What do you want? Cupcake: I want to show you that Josh is the one you can't trust & that I'm not lying to you. Sabrina: Cupcake, I don't wanna hear about it. Cupcake: Please just watch it. Sabrina: *sighs & watches video* *video is over* Sabrina: I can't believe he lied to me! Cupcake: When are you gonna see him? Sabrina: On our date tonight. I'll break up with him then. Cupcake: Ok I'll come with you. *Rocky pops out of nowhere* Rocky: Me too! Sabrina: Where'd you come from? Rocky: A ninja never reveals her secrets. Cupcake: I don't think you used that right. Rocky: Whatever. *at Pi Zza* Josh: Hey Sabrina. Sabrina: Hey Josh. I'm breaking up with you. Josh: Why?! Sabrina: I know you lied about Cupcake. Josh: Oh.... Sabrina: *punches him* Rocky: *slaps his face* Cupcake: *kicks him out the door* *Sabrina,Cupcake, & Rocky exit like a boss* *At Katy Perry's concert* Rocky: Hey! Cupcake & Sabrina: Hey! Sabrina: Did you win that contest? Rocky: Yep! Cupcake: Good for you! Rocky: Thanks! Cupcake: Your welcome! Rocky: Omg I am SO nervous. Cupcake: I'm not. Sabrina: Of course your not. Your used to this. Anouncer: Now its time for the opening act..... 3rd Harmony! Rocky: Its time. *on stage* All: Hey we're 3rd Harmony & we're gonna be singing our song Miss Movin On. Cupcake:I'm breakin' down Gonna start from scratch Shake it off like an etch-a-sketch My lips are saying goodbye My eyes are finally dry Rocky: I'm not the way that I used to be I took the record off repeat It killed me but I survived And now I'm coming alive Sabrina: I'll never be that girl again No oh oh x2 All: My innocence is wearin' thin But my heart is growing strong So call me, call me, call me Miss movin' on Oh oh oh x2 Cupcake: I broke the glass surrounding me (surrounding me) I ain't the way you remember me (remember me) I was such a good girl So fragile but no more Rocky: I jumped the fence to the other side (the other side) My whole world was electrified (electrified) Now I'm no longer afraid It's Independence Day (Independence Day) Sabrina: I'll never be that girl again No oh oh x2 All: My innocence is wearin' thin But my heart is growing strong So call me, call me, call me Miss movin' on Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was (to the way it was) I'm finding who I am and who I am from here and now is gonna be enough (is gonna be enough) Is gonna be enough I'll never be that girl again No oh oh I'll never be that girl again Oh oh oh My innocence is wearin' thin But my heart is growing strong So call me, call me, call me Miss movin' on Oh oh oh x4 Yeah, I'm movin' on *the crowd cheers* Rocky: Thanks! Cupcake: Thank you very much! Sabrina: Omg thanks!!!!!!!!! *3rd Harmony walks backstage* *Katy Perry enters* Katy: You guys were great! Rocky: Thanks! Katy: Don't mention it. Cupcake: Katy! How are you doing? Katy: I am doing great & you are amazing. Here's my card. *hands card to Sabrina* Let's chat sometime. Sabrina: Thanks! Katy: Well I have some songs to sing. Bye! *Katy exits* All: *fangirling* Disclaimer I do not own Katy Perry or Miss Movin On. They belong to the rightful owners. Previous Next Chapter 2 (S1) Chapter 4 (S1)